The invention relates to a multiple extrusion press head for producing tread profiles of tyres, comprising (a) a base body (12) having a first supply opening for connecting a first extruder, a second supply opening for connecting a second extruder, a third supply opening for connecting a third extruder and a fourth supply opening for connecting a fourth extruder, (b) a first head part which is mounted so that it can swivel in relation to the base body, and which has a receiving means that is open in the direction of the base body, (c) a second head part that is mounted so that it can swivel in relation to the base body, (c) at least one flow channel insert, that is mounted so that it can swivel relative to the base body, (c) wherein the first head part and the second head part can be brought into a closed state, in which the head parts are connected to one another in a pressure-tight manner, and a first flow channel, a second flow channel, a third flow channel and a fourth flow channel are formed in the multiple extrusion press head, wherein every flow channel is connected to a, in particular respectively precisely to one, supply opening.
Such a multiple extrusion press head is known from DE 197 57 261 C1 and is used for producing tread profiles of tyres. These tread profiles must fulfil various requirements at different locations, so that they are produced from more than one material, generally caoutchouc or rubber. The material is supplied to the extruder through the extrusion press head.
A disadvantage in known multiple extrusion press heads is that tread strips which are required for the manufacture of upgraded tyres, can not be produced.